


Fan-Made New Moon Trailer

by akemi42



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight - Meyer | Movie (2008 2009)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Het, Video, edward/bella - Freeform, twilight - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know I have made a million vids using this song, but it just struck me as right for New Moon and I could not resist using the trailer footage to make a vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan-Made New Moon Trailer

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella  
 **File Size:** 34 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Breathe Me"  
 **Artist:** Sia  
 **Summary:** I know I have made a million vids using this song, but it just struck me as right for New Moon and I could not resist using the trailer footage to make a vid.  
 **Warning:** The usual stuff when it comes to Twilight

[Download New Moon Trailer](http://www.akemi42.com/files/NewMoonTrailerAkemi.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch New Moon Trailer on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ULvU7dq3-6Y) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2009/10/02/new-moon-trailer-vid/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/NewMoonTrailerAkemi.wmv)


End file.
